Elphelt Valentine
Elphelt Valentine is a playable character in the ''Guilty Gear'' game series. She first appeared as a playable DLC character in Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN '', although she is also seen in the game's Story Mode. She returns in ''Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-'' as a non-DLC character. She claims to be the 'sister' of Ramlethal Valentine. Character Design Elphelt wears a primarily white dress resembling a wedding dress, accented with red belts and pink ribbons with clover symbols. Her most notable features are the bouquet of large red roses she carries with around, and her revealing bust window. In Revelator, Elphelt receives a new redesign, arguably the biggest alteration to any character between ''-SIGN-'' and ''-REVELATOR-'': Her colors, except for her eyes and smaller details across her outfit are now completely grayscale (with her pink hair changed into light grey, and the red belts on her design in black). She now wears large spiked belts across her neck and wrists, and her dress is given a darker, more gothic motif, along with being open in the front- exposing more of her legs. The roses strapped to her waist are now in a black bouquet, the pink clover on her head accessory is changed to mint, and the pupils in her eyes are smaller. Personality A kind-hearted lover of nature and animals, she never ignores those who are lonely. She always tries to exemplify the pinnacle of femininity, only to fail over and over again. She is very optimistic and stubborn, to the point where it is very difficult to dampen her mood or change her mind. Story Background Elphelt Valentine was the third and presumably last Valentine created by the entity known as the Merciless Apocalypse. During her creation, her "Mother" implanted several subroutine programs within her subconscious without her knowledge. Shortly after she was born, she was left completely ignorant of her nature as a Valentine and led a relatively normal life. She eventually became the fiancee of a Death Metal singer until the day of her wedding, when her programming reactivated and her memories returned. Due to her compassion for the human race, she rebelled against her mother's orders and raided the Frasco II laboratory, where she acquired various Magi-Tech weapons from the top-secret Cyrus Project. Afterwards, she sought out the assistance of the High King, Ky Kiske, using her ability to locate Prime Gear Cells to teleport to his location. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -Sign-'' In the final chapters of Story Mode, once she exceeded her fighting limit, as Dr. Paradigm warned her not to engage in combat while defending the Illriya castle, it is revealed her "true" objective was originally concealed from her own mind and didn't activate until after Justice's awakening. She was purposefully created not knowing her objective so that she could get close to Sol, Ky, and other major threats to "Mother." Even though Sol had much distrust for her in the beginning, he felt the need to save her from her programming as she started to remind him of Aria. Before she succeeds in self destructing, she is stopped by her sister Ramlethal as thanks for helping her awaken to the concept of emotions. She is then brought back to the Backyard where her fate is currently unknown. Apparently, she survived, but suddenly undergone a drastic change on her emotion and color appearances. Powers and Abilities Gameplay Elphelt's playing style is remarkably different to any other ''Guilty Gear character in that, instead of using primarily melee weapons, she uses rifles and shotguns to deal damage. From long distances, she is able to snipe and 'potshot' opponents; she is also able to aim and reload these weapons. She also makes use of other weapons such as a pistol, fruit-shaped grenades, a cannon, and champagne, most of which are concealed within her bouquet. Her bouquet and individual flowers also function as melee weapons, along with a hidden cake-cutting blade. References and Allusions * Elphelt's floral motif and use of ranged weaponry seems to draw inspiration from the American hard rock band Guns n Roses; her matrimony and romantic themes may also likely draw inspiration from the song White Wedding by rock musician Billy Idol. * Her Instant Kill is a possible allusion to Jon Bon Jovi's "You Give Love a Bad Name" from his 1986 album Slippery When Wet. Musical Themes * Marionette - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Character Quotes * "Only my womanhood can win this!" * "If I win, we're having a long talk about US!" * "My last resort..." * "The Magnum Wedding!" * "Feelin' lucky, punk? 'Cause I sure do!" * "Looking for love!" * "I want a match made in heaven." * "This is my..." * "First love!" * "Do I take anyone?" * "I still got one bullet left, darling." (Instant Kill win) * "My romance clip is totally empty." (Instant Kill win) * "I'll shoot you..." * "Right to your heart!" * "Do you have eyes for me?" (Instant Kill win) * "You promised. Now sign the marriage certificate." * "I win! Now sign here and here." "I'm sorry for being impatient, i just want our special day to be perfect! It doesn't have to be big just memorable! And perfect! We'll invite all our friends and when we say our vows under a rose arbor everyone will cry and say "They're so in love--!"!" A-Ah! No regrets--!" * "Wh-where are we going?!" (Sin's Instant Kill) * "It what?" (Sin's Instant Kill) * "What's going on?!" * "D-did I eat something weird?" * "I kinda like this." * "I... I'm going to explode." (Faust's Fists of Annihilation) Trivia * Elphelt shares her birthday with Dizzy and Axl Low, coincidentally two other characters who share Guns n Roses inspiration. * Elphelt and Noel Vermillion from the ''BlazBlue series are both gunslingers who share a dislike of bugs and insects. Coincidentally, they also share the same birthday. They are also artificial beings who bear a physical resemblance to the loved ones of the main protagonists. Additionally, They take on their alternate/true forms when they are forced to fight against the main protagonist. * Elphelt's fighting style is quite similar to Bulleta/B.B. Hood from the ''Darkstalkers'' series, who also favors concealed weaponry and unsuspecting outward appearance. * While both the first generation and Ramlethal had a creature known as Lucifero as their companion it's unknown if Elphelt has or had one as well. * Elphelt has a latent power that allows her to know the location of any individual with Gear cells, her true mission with it was to keep an eye on Sol Badguy but she found the High King of Illyria instead. * Unlike the original Valentine from Overture and her sister to an extent, she's the first known Valentine to develop emotions on her own according to her Mother's wishes without the interference of other individuals such as Sol Badguy and Sin Kiske. * When Elphelt uses her Instant Kill on Millia, Millia will say "Did I choose the yuri route?" this is a possible allusion to various visual novel endings as well as to a Japanese literary genre term for female homosexual love. Gallery Elfeldt.png|First appearance Elphelt_GGXRD_artwork.png|Elphelt's previous artwork in SIGN. Navigation Category:Females Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters Category:Heroes